


Pauses then Says (You're My Best Friend)

by wesawbears



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Jean and Jeremy both know that they want to be more than friends, but neither of them want to take the next step. Their game is thrown into a loop when Jeremy offers to give Jean a massage.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: AFTG Exchange Spring 2020





	Pauses then Says (You're My Best Friend)

Jean stepped out of the locker room after practice, giving his hair one last towel dry. It was longer than he could remember it being, but it felt good to do something for himself, something he had always been afraid to do with the Ravens. 

He was always the first one to leave the locker room, not wanting to engage with the childish antics of his teammates. If Jeremy was here, he might have stuck around long enough for the other man to dry his hair by shaking it like a puppy. He would call him out on it, and Jeremy would tease back that Jean was responsible for the team’s entire towel allocation. Of course, Jeremy was graduated now and playing professionally, but his legacy on the team had been passed on, despite Jean’s fears that a change in leadership would change the dynamic entirely. 

Jeremy had stayed in Los Angeles, claiming that he just loved the city too much to leave. Jean had a sneaking suspicion that he had actually stayed for him, knowing how close they’d gotten during their year as roommates. Whatever Jeremy’s reasons, he wasn’t going to push. Jeremy did not change his mind easily, and he’d learned early on that convincing him that Jean wasn’t worth the effort was a lost cause. 

In any case, he benefited from Jeremy’s decision. He didn’t lose the best friend he’d ever had, and Jeremy’s apartment was reasonably close to campus. Jeremy always complained that it was too quiet by himself, so with the exception of travel weekends, he stayed at Jeremy’s place more often than his dorm. It felt a little reckless, being away from the team, but Jean couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He made his way there now, singing lowly along with his Spotify playlist. Jeremy always whined about the fact that all the songs were in French so he couldn’t sing along, but Jean just chimed back that that was the point and Jeremy let it go, despite his indignation. It was calming for Jean to be able to casually have his language back.

When he got up to Jeremy’s place, the sound of music drifted out into the hallway. It should be frightening, Jean thought, the way it felt like coming home walking up the stairs to his door, but Jeremy had always made him feel welcome and safe, like it really was his home too. 

He didn’t need to knock, and Jeremy barely started at the sound of him entering. “Jean! You’re just in time, I’m finishing food now.”

Jean’s stomach growled as if on cue, making Jeremy laugh as he brought bowls over to the couch. They ate peacefully, with Jeremy filling Jean’s silence. He took care of the dishes after, while Jeremy clicked through to find a movie. He always teased Jean for actually doing the dishes right after eating, while Jean called him a heathen for letting it pile up in the sink. It was all terribly domestic and Jean felt the familiar stutter in his heart at how normal this thing between them felt.

By the time he turned to join Jeremy on the couch, his shoulders were tight, a combination of practice and aggravating old injuries.

“Have you had the doc look at that?” Jeremy asked, barely glancing up. He knew what aggravated Jean’s body.

Jean shook his head. It had been over a year, but he still wasn’t a fan of that much touch, especially from people who had power over him. More than that, the idea of people seeing the extent of his injuries made him feel cagey and defensive. 

“It’s not so bad,” he says instead.

Jeremy pursed his lips. “You know,” he said, conspiratorially. “I’ve been learning a lot about massage in sports lately. There’s a lot of research on it. Helps blood flow, reduces pain and inflammation...it could help.”

Jean grunted. Of course Jeremy knew him well enough to know that practical arguments worked on him, especially ones related to his playing. He wasn’t willing to give in yet, though, even if he knew he would in the end.

That was the scariest part of all of this. He wanted Jeremy’s hands on him, wanted Jeremy around him in a way that was wholly unfamiliar. They both knew it, knew what they felt. There had been so many nights spent in each other’s beds, Jeremy’s leg between his, Jean’s lips pressed to his hair. Too many drunken almost kisses to count. But they played this game because the alternative was to pitch off this precipice and they both didn’t know what they would find at the bottom.

Honestly, though, Jean was tired of playing, of pretending he didn’t want everything Jeremy had to offer. For now though, he stayed his hand.

“Please Jean?”

“Are you really begging to be able to give me a massage? Shouldn’t I be begging you?”

Jeremy waved away his concern. “We’ve always been an odd pair. Come on, you stubborn lump, let me help.”

At last, Jean nodded. “Fine. But if you make it worse, you’ll hear about it.”

“I know, I know. Come on.”

He followed Jeremy into the bedroom and looked at the bed. “Should I undress to my level of comfort?” he asked cheekily.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Yes, smartass.”

Jean laughed and peeled his shirt off. He was subconscious about his scars, but Jeremy had never made a big deal of them, so he had never felt like he needed to hide around him. He laid on his stomach, his head thrumming with energy. He wasn’t nervous- not exactly. He knew Jeremy would be gentle. It was more anticipation, and maybe excitement. It had been so long since he’d experienced those emotions that it was hard for him to place. Whatever it was, he wanted Jeremy to make his move.

After what seemed like ages, he felt Jeremy’s hands on his back and his breath hitched at the feeling of them. They were warm and held the calluses that came from holding a racquet so often.

“Okay?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes. It’s good.”

Jeremy nodded and set to work on his back, moving his hands over the aching muscles. It was a lot of sensation at once, but Jeremy never pressed too hard and after a while, he felt himself start to drift, until his world reduced down to his hands.

He let out a soft noise of pleasure and felt Jeremy’s hands still. “Good?”

“Touch me,” he said in answer. He heard Jeremy’s intake of breath and turned his head back to see the reaction for himself. Jeremy looked as affected as Jean felt and he held his breath in turn.

“Jean…”

“I want you to. Unless you don’t.” 

He was giving Jeremy an out, one last chance to retreat back into their game. Instead, Jeremy leaned down and pressed a kiss to the knob at the top of Jean’s spine, so gentle Jean felt something in him splinter and spread warmth through him. He reached back and caught Jeremy’s wrist before he could continue. When Jeremy looked back at him confused, he pressed up on his elbow to capture Jeremy’s lips in a kiss. 

He rolled quickly onto his side as Jeremy fell ungracefully onto the bed from the sudden force. They kissed another moment before Jeremy’s giggles broke the spell.

“What?” Jean asked, smiling and running his thumb over Jeremy’s cheek.

Jeremy beamed. “I just can’t believe it took us this long.”

Jean chuckled. “The massage pick up wasn’t how I expected it to happen.”

Jeremy squawked in faux offense. “You think I planned this?”

“I don’t profess to know anything about what goes in that brain of yours.”

Jeremy grinned and kissed him again, and Jean pulled him close. As he deepened the kiss, Jeremy’s hand pressed on his shoulder and he hissed. “I’m fine,” he said before Jeremy could pull away. “I just think this massage may not have had the intended effect.”

Jeremy hummed. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“I know you will,” Jean said, kissing him again. The game had been fun, but Jean had never been so happy to lose.


End file.
